Das Dirty-Talk-Experiment
by urban countrygirl
Summary: Dass das Gehirn nicht nur die erogenste Zone, sondern auch der erotischste Körperteil eines Menschen ist, darüber sind sich unsere beiden Protagonisten einig. Aber ist es auch möglich, allein durch intellektuellen „Dirty Talk" seinen Partner bis "ans Ziel" zu bringen? Amy und Sheldon wagen ein Experiment der besonderen Art. (Shamy)


Langsam ebbte das begeisterte Klopfen auf den Tischen ab und die Besucher des Vortrags begannen, sich murmelnd und tuschelnd von ihren Sitzen zu erheben und auf den Ausgang des Hörsaals zuzusteuern. Amy sah Sheldon von ihrem Platz aus zu, wie er mit einem selbstzufriedenen Lächeln den Beamer ausschaltete, den Laptop in seiner Umhängetasche verstaute und seine restlichen Utensilien zusammensuchte.

Sie merkte, wie der Stolz in ihr aufflammte. Ihr Freund, ja, ihr Sheldon war es gewesen, der da vorne am Rednerpult möglicherweise gerade eine Zeitenwende in der Geschichte der Physik eingeläutet hatte. Seine neueste wissenschaftliche These, die er heute einem ausgewählten Fachpublikum vorgestellt hatte, war einfach genial und hatte das Potenzial, das Verständnis des Universums von Grund auf zu verändern.

Sie erhob sich und ging zum Ausgang des Hörsaals, wo Sheldon bereits auf sie wartete. Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg zu seinem Büro. „Das war wirklich beeindruckend, Sheldon. Ich bin unglaublich stolz auf dich!" Sheldon sah Amy für einen Moment mit einem durchdringenden Blick an „Danke, Amy. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie glücklich es mich macht, dass du meine Arbeit zu schätzen weißt und ihren Wert erkennst, auch wenn du nicht vom Fach bist."

In diesem Moment begriff Amy, dass es nicht nur Stolz war, den sie fühlte, sondern auch... Erregung. Ja, Sheldons Intelligenz und Klugheit brachten auch ihren Motor gehörig auf Touren.

Kurze Zeit später waren sie in Sheldons Büro angelangt, wo Amy sich auf die Kante seines Schreibtisches setzte (dass sie das durfte, hatte sie lange und zähe Verhandlungen gekostet, aber es zahlte sich aus, weil es sich irgendwie verrucht anfühlte), während er noch ein paar Papiere sortierte. Sie konnte nicht aufhören, ihn anzustarren.

„Kann ich dir bei irgendetwas behilflich sein?", fragte Sheldon irgendwann, halb sarkastisch, halb irritiert. „Nichts… nein… es ist nur… dein Vortrag da eben…" Amy wusste nicht, wie sie es sagen sollte. „Ja...?" „Es hat mich einfach…. unglaublich angetörnt, wie du deine Zuhörer da gerade beeindruckt hast. Ich finde es wirklich sexy, wie klug du bist."

So, nun war es raus. Was würde er jetzt sagen? Würde er sie für verrückt erklären, sie gar für pervers halten? Amy kniff vorsichtshalber die Augen zu. Nichts von alledem. „Ich finde es ebenfalls sehr sexy, wie klug du bist, Amy. Dein Intellekt ist das erregendste, was ich kenne."

Huuuh, Amys Atmung beschleunigte mit einem Mal rapide, vor allem, weil Sheldons Gesicht sich dem ihrigen gerade auf nur wenige Millimeter genähert hatte und er ihr, das konnte sie jetzt, wo sie ihre Augen wieder aufgerissen hatte, erkennen, tief in die selbigen blickte. „Das nennt man sapiosexuell, kleine Lady" flüsterte er und sie konnte, während er sprach, seinen warmen Atem auf ihren Lippen spüren.

Dann wandte er sich wieder seinen Papieren zu und merkte ohne aufzublicken noch an: „Auch wenn es mich überrascht, dass ich als Homo Novus anscheinend doch ein sexuelles Wesen bin, so bin ich ehrlich gesagt erleichtert, dass meine niederen Instinkte sich nicht nur von irgendwelchen dahergelaufenen äußerlichen Attributen ablenken lassen, sondern vor allem die Verführungskünste des wachen Geistes zu schätzen wissen." Nun sah er Amy an und wackelte vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen.

„Sapiosexuell, interessant... Möchtest du mir vielleicht noch etwas mehr über deine neuesten… Erkenntnisse aus dem Forschungsgebiet der sexuellen Anziehungskraft erzählen?" Amy warf Sheldon ihren verführerischsten Blick zu, während sie, in Anspielung auf ihren ersten Kuss, demonstrativ eine Haarsträhne um ihren Zeigefinger wickelte und den obersten Knopf ihrer Bluse öffnete.

„Sehr gerne." Sheldon überlegte einen kurzen Moment, während er sich von seinem Schreibtisch erhob und mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen langsam durch den Raum zu wandern begann. Dann drehte er sich zu Amy um. „Wusstest du zum Beispiel, dass das leidenschaftliche Küssen nur in 46% aller Weltkulturen verbreitet ist?" Seine Augen wanderten nun mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick zu Amys Lippen. "Ich muss dir sagen, dass ich mich bezüglich dieser speziellen Angelegenheit außerordentlich glücklich schätze, Amerikaner zu sein."

Amy war aufgesprungen und wollte Sheldon gerade in eben einen solchen – aus kultureller Sicht seltenen - leidenschaftlichen Kuss ziehen, als er sie abwehrte. „Lass uns ein Experiment durchführen", schlug er mit nun seltsam belegter Stimme fort. „Wenn es stimmt, dass das Gehirn die erzogenste aller Körperzonen ist und wenn du meinen Intellekt als besonders stimulierend betrachtest, dann wäre es doch denkbar, dass du dich ohne jegliche Berührung, allein durch ein kluges Gespräch mit mir und die Kraft deiner eigenen Phantasie in einen Zustand höchster Erregung versetzen kannst und vielleicht sogar…"

„Ja, lass uns anfangen!", brachte Amy nur noch hervor, während sie langsam rückwärts stolpernd und tastend wieder ihren Platz auf der Schreibtischkante einnahm. Huuuh, sexy Talk mit Sheldon? Das hier wurde gerade zu einem der erotischsten Augenblicke ihres Lebens…

„Da wir ja gerade schon über das leidenschaftliche Küssen gesprochen haben, Betonung auf leidenschaftlich, lass uns die Thematik doch noch mal etwas genauer betrachten", kündigte Sheldon an. Er ging zu seinem Whiteboard, zückte einen Marker und begann langsam, sehr langsam zu schreiben, was Amy auf seltsam angenehme Art als quälend empfand und gleichzeitig in erregte Spannung versetzte.

Die geschmeidigen Bewegungen seiner großen, sehnigen Hände ließen nach und nach drei Worte entstehen, die bei Amy allein schon durch das Lesen bewirkten, dass ein lustvoller Schauer durch ihren Körper lief:

Sinnlichkeit  
Leidenschaft  
Begierde

„Eine kürzlich von mir durchgeführte Analyse einschlägiger, vorrangig an einsame Frauenherzen gerichteter Literatur, auch bekannt als Groschenromane, hat ergeben, dass die drei hier genannten Begriffe mit zu den häufigsten Worten gehören, die im Umfeld der Beschreibung sexueller Lust und sexueller Handlungen gebraucht werden. Ihr Einsatz ist häufig jedoch sehr willkürlich und unpräzise, daher fände ich es angebracht, dir einmal meine Definition der selbigen nahe zu bringen."

„Als Sinnlichkeit" er legte seinen Zeigefinder auf das Whiteboard „werden wir ab heute jegliche Hingabe an angenehme Sinneswahrnehmungen definieren, die durch Stimulation des optischen, auditiven, olfaktorischen, gustatorischen oder taktilen Sinnes entstehen." Er machte eine kurze Pause und fügte dann hinzu: „Viele Menschen greifen, um zusammen mit ihrem Partner Sinnlichkeit zu erleben, auf Hilfsmittel zurück wie z.B. Musik, Spitzenunterwäsche oder seidene Bettwäsche, Kerzenlicht, Aromaöle, Eiswürfel, Schlagsahne oder Schokoladensauce" hierbei verzog er sein Gesicht kurz zu einer Grimasse und Amy war heilfroh. Eiswürfel, Schlagsahne oder Schokoladensauce ins Liebesspiel einbauen? So eine klebrige Sauerei käme für sie nicht in Frage!

„Aber ich würde dir gerne sagen Amy, für mich bist du die angenehmste aller Sinneswahrnehmungen. Dein Anblick, deine Stimme, dein Geruch, der Geschmack deiner Lippen und deiner Haut, das Gefühl deines Körpers unter meinen Händen und an meinem Körper…" Sheldon löste sich nun vom Whiteboard und ging langsam auf Amy zu. „Am allerschönsten sind aber dein Geist, deine Seele, dein Herz und dein Verstand und wie diese vier mein Innerstes umhüllen und sich damit verweben, wenn wir uns lieben, sodass ich nicht mehr weiß, welcher unserer Empfindungen meine sind und welche deine."

Er sah Amy mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck tief in die Augen und ihr wurde ganz schwindelig von der Zuneigung, die sie für diesen Mann empfand und von dem Glück, dass seine Existenz für sie bedeutete.

„Und damit kommen wir zur Leidenschaft. Sie bezeichnet ein völlig das Gemüt ergreifende Gefühl der Liebe." Sheldon war nun bei Amy angekommen und es kostete sie all ihre Willenskraft, sich nicht auf ihn zu stürzen, ihn in ihre Arme zu ziehen, ihn heftig zu küssen und all ihren Gefühlen, die sie in diesem Moment überrannten, freien Lauf zu lassen.

Sheldon stützte seine Handflächen links und rechts von Amy auf die Tischplatte, sodass sein Körper nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt war. „Die Leidenschaft manifestiert sich zuweilen in dem Wunsch der beiden Liebenden, den Körper des jeweils anderen zu berühren und zwar – zumindest in 46% aller Weltkulturen – in der Regel zuerst durch Küsse auf den Mund, die Lippen, durch ein Berühren der Zungen, während die Hände der Küssenden dabei auf Oberarmen, Schultern, Rücken oder Hüften ruhen oder zwischen diesen Körperregionen wechseln." Amys Wunsch, die soeben beschriebene körperliche Zurschaustellung von Leidenschaft in die Tat umzusetzen, wurde fast zur Verzweiflung.

„Dies läutet die Erregungsphase ein, in der die beiden Liebenden anfangen, die erogenen Zonen des anderen mit Mund oder Händen zu berühren. Da wären zum Beispiel die Ohren, der Hals..." und Amy hatte das Gefühl, gleich das Bewusstsein, zumindest aber den Verstand zu verlieren, als Sheldon sich mit seinem Mund den genannten Körperstellen auf nur wenige Millimeter näherte und sein inzwischen schwerer Atem dabei ihre Haut streifte.

„In dieser Phase ist die Phantasie der Liebenden ein wichtiger Faktor, der zum Erregungsaufbau beiträgt. Manche nutzen dafür ausgefeilte Rollenspiele, andere bedienen sich des Dirty Talks" er wackelte wieder vielsagend mit seinen Augenbrauen „und manchmal ist auch der Gebrauch von Metaphern und zweideutigen Gesten der Schlüssel zum Erfolg." Amy spürte wie es sie heftig durchzuckte und ein Nässeschwall ihren Slip durchtränkte, als Sheldon nun langsam seinen Zeigefinger in den Mund steckte und daran zu saugen begann.

„In dieser Phase der sexuellen Erregung kommt es zu einem verstärkten Blutandrang in den Genitalien. Dieser führt zu einer Erektion des Penis beim Mann. Bei der Frau schwellen Klitoris, Schamlippen und Brustwarzen an und ihr Geschlechtsorgan sondert Feuchtigkeit ab." Was du nicht sagst", dachte Amy, die nicht nur ihre eigene, sondern auch Sheldons Erregung mehr als deutlich spüren konnte, wenngleich dieser sich auch bemühte, sein Becken so gut es ging von Amys fernzuhalten.

„Mit dem Begriff Begierde schließlich beschreiben wir ein starkes und leidenschaftliches Verlangen nach... sexuellem Genuss." Sheldon schluckte und Amy spürte, wie er mit seinem eigenen Verlangen kämpfte, dieses Experiment sofort zu beenden und sich seinen Gelüsten hinzugeben. Aber Sheldon blieb standhaft.

„Ich habe gelesen... dass es weltweit allein für den… Vaginalverkehr über 600 verschiedene... Sexstellungen geben soll" erklärte Sheldon nun mehr keuchend als dozierend. „Am häufigsten soll die… Missionarsstellung praktiziert werden. Dabei gibt der Mann… einen Takt vor..., von dem ich persönlich glaube, dass er… angeboren ist" nun begann er mit seinen Hüften zu schwingen und Amy begann, sich unwillkürlich im gleichen Takt zu bewegen. „als Grund für die Beliebtheit der Missionarsstellung… wird oft angegeben, dass sich die Partner dabei… in die Augen sehen können. Besonders beim Orgasmus soll dies das Erlebnis... auf unglaubliche Art intensivieren."

Amy war kaum noch imstande, Sheldons Ausführungen zuzuhören, schon allein der Klang seiner Stimme machte sie nun fast verrückt, von seinem nur wenige Zentimeter entfernten Körper ganz zu schweigen.

„Beim Orgasmus... kommt es zu unwillkürlichen..., rhythmischen... Muskelkontraktionen in der... Genital- und Analregion... mit einem Intervall von... ungefähr 0,8 Sekunden... sowie zu einer Ejakulation beim Mann... Es ist ein Erlebnis..., dass sich abseits dieser medizinischen... Komponente kaum beschreiben lässt..., es ist mit der höchste Genuss, den... ein Mensch zu fühlen imstande ist, es ist... die Verkörperung von Liebe... -Verzeih mir Amy, ich kann nicht mehr!"

Mit diesen Worten schlang Sheldon seine Arme, die er zuvor noch auf der Tischplatte abgestützt hatte, um Amys Körper, presste sie an sich und küsste sie mit einer nie da gewesenen Eindringlichkeit und in diesem Moment wäre Amy, hätte sie noch klar denken können, zu dem erstaunlichen Schluss gekommen, dass Sheldons Hypothese sich gerade experimentell bewahrheitet hatte, zumindest fast, denn Sheldon hatte die Versuchsanordnung ja im letzten Moment verändert, doch sie konnte nicht mehr denken, jegliche Spannung, physisch wie psychisch löste sich in diesem Moment in ihr auf, sie war nicht mehr Herrin ihrer Sinne oder ihres Verstandes, ihr Körper durchlief ein heftiges, unkontrolliertes Zucken, ihr Unterleib zog sich heftig zusammen, so als wolle er Sheldon an sich ziehen und nie wieder freilassen und alles, was sie zustande brachte, war ein unkontrolliertes Stöhnen, in das Sheldon einen Sekundenbruchteil später mit einstimmte...

„Sheldon", flüsterte Amy einige Zeit später, als sie wieder zu Sprechen imstande war und ihrem Freund zärtlich mit dem Daumen über die Wange strich. „Du hast leider das Experiment ruiniert. Ich bin aber guter Hoffnung, dass sich die Hypothese bei einer zweiten Versuchsdurchführung bestätigen lässt."


End file.
